Ella uso mi cabeza como un revolver
by Bea1258
Summary: Por que Sasuke nunca hubiera puesto la felicidad de nadie sobre la suya. Solo la de ella. Sasuhina AU


_**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen,**_

_**Son del maestro Kishimoto**_

La letra de la siguiente canción no me pertenece, es propiedad del grupo Soda Estéreo y el difunto Gustavo Cerati.

Este es un onet-shot sin fines de lucro, su único fin es rendirle un pequeño homenaje a un grande que se fue a tocar en la banda del cielo.

_Letra de la canción _

-diálogos-

"_Aún tengo el sol para besar tu sombra"_

_Gustavo Cerati _

_(19592 – 2014)_

**Ella uso mi cabeza como un **_**revolver**_

.

.

Llovía.

Era tarde y en el bar la música no ayudaba mucho a su estado de ánimo.

_Ella usó mi cabeza como un revólver _

_E incendio mi conciencia con sus demonios_

La letra más que nunca, la entendió, y es que, como pudo dejarse llevar por el estúpido sentimiento que ella provocaba en él, al punto de perder prácticamente la cordura por pensar en ella.

Bueno, él tenía la culpa, después de todo, él fue el que se le acercó, el que la cortejo, solo porque quería un reto con que entretenerse, porque estaba aburrido y ella parecía un gran entretenimiento.

Hinata Hyuga.

Saboreo el nombre en su mente, si solo se hubiera quedado en un capricho…

Uchiha ahogo una carcajada mientras pedía que le llenaran de nuevo el vaso de vodka. Se sentía tan patético, él, Sasuke Uchiha, heredero de industrias Uchihas. Uno de los solteros más codiciados del país. Llorando sus penas cual quinceañero en un bar poco prestigioso.

Pero que más podía hacer, había desperdiciado el tiempo tratando de conquistarla, para, al final terminar enamorándose el. ¿Y ella? Se preguntó con ironía a sí mismo. Ella siempre fue clara, aun estando borracha le restregó que estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo y -ahora más que nunca- rival, Naruto Uzumaki.

Al enterarse de ello, el en vez de retirarse, le pareció un reto mejor.

Que estúpido sonaba eso hoy en su cabeza.

_Me vi llegando tarde, tarde a todo._

En ese tiempo, decidido a solo meterse debajo de su falda, le dedico tiempo espacio y sobre todo atención.

_Después de un baño cerebral_

Se dio el tiempo de conocerla, de saber sus gustos, de descubrir a la valiosa, fuerte y sobretodo valiente mujer que se escondía bajo esos tímidos ojos plata y los encantadores sonrojos.

Sin darse cuenta se fue olvidando de su motivación inicial.

Y el…

_Estaba listo para ser amado_

Empezó a desear más que su cuerpo...

_Pasa el tiempo y ahora creo que el vacío_

_Es un lugar normal_

Indignado choco el vaso con la mesa tan fuerte que llamo la atención de varios clientes. Como es posible que ella teniéndolo a él, prefiriera al dobe ese.

_Ella uso mi cabeza Como un revolver_

Si, esa mujer lo estaba llevando al borde de la locura. No podía simplemente dejarla ir, aunque solo sea en sus pensamientos, porque en la realidad ya la había dejado.

Y es que ella lo había hecho cambiar, porque él nunca se imaginó tratando a una mujer tan bien como la trato a ella.

Nunca le puso tanta atención a nadie como a ella.

Nunca había cortejado alguna vez a una mujer, solo a ella.

Pero sobretodo…

_No creerías las cosas que he hecho por ella…_

Nunca antes había puesto la felicidad de nadie sobre la suya, solo la de ella.

_Cobardemente pero sin vergüenza_

Llevaban 6 meses saliendo a cenar, a comer a pasear, habían sido los meses más fascinantes para él. Simple mortal. Para ella… probablemente los más monótonos.

Hace unas dos semanas Hinata, por fin había aceptado ser su pareja. Y ese fue uno de los mejores días para él, pero ahora estaba seguro que ella aceptó solo para que él la dejara de molestar.

_Era piedra en el agua_

_Seca por dentro_

Al final habían sido semanas mágicas para él, en las que por fin pudo saborear sus dulces labios, y pasar más tiempo con ella.

Hasta que hoy, en la mañana, cierto dobe llego diciéndole que su compañera de trabajo Sakura, le había dicho que Hinata estaba enamorado de él y que el planeaba pedirle salir.

_Así se siente cuando la verdad_

_Es la palabra sometida_

El sintió como el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones y pudo jurar que nunca en su vida había odiado tanto a alguien como en ese momento odio a Sakura, porque estaba seguro ella solo le dijo eso a naruto porque había descubierto su relación con Hyuga.

Así que como todo hombre, fue y remedio el daño.

_Fui tan dócil como un guante_

_Y tan sincero como pude_

Fue a la oficina de Hinata y le dijo lo que naruto tenía planeado hacer, vio sin poder hacer nada como se sonrojaba adorablemente, y por primera vez, odio ese sonrojo.

Aun guardaba la mínima esperanza de que tal vez había podido ganarse su corazón, pero ese sonrojo lo había confirmado todo.

El nunca sería el dueño de aquel corazón.

_Ella uso mi cabeza como un revolver_

Y aquí lo tenemos ahora, ahogando sus penas en alcohol, tan patético.

Y solo…

De repente, una voz llamo su atención.

-¡Hey teme! ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el recién llegado al tiempo que se sentaba junto a él.

\- Que te importa estúpido, además eso lo debería decir yo ¿no deberías andar tonteando con la Hyuga? – pronuncio su apellido con falso desagrado.

En ese monto los ojos azules de su rubio acompañante brillaron maliciosos.

-¿Eh? Por qué haría algo como eso? Ella no es de esas que necesitan que las convenzan, ya me demostró que es demasiado fácil, así que terminado me vine a tomar unos tragos.

El rubio casi sonrió al sentir un puño estrellándose en su cara, lo sintió tomarlo del cuello del traje y recibió más golpes de parte del ojinegro.

El Uchiha al percatarse de la risa del rubio paro el ataque y lo vio con incredulidad.

Naruto sin embargo lo siguió viendo con diversión.

-Teme si te gusta, o mejor dicho si de verdad la quieres, que te costaba decírmelo-

-¿Que... Quien... Como… lo supiste?

\- jajaja Teme hasta tartamudo saliste, obviamente ella, quien más-

Pero como… pensaba el ojinegro

-¿Enserio crees que es la clase de mujer que saldría con alguien queriendo a otro? Y se supone que la amas-

. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?-

-mmm Veamos, fui a verla y la encontré muy triste, así que la invite a salir y conversamos hasta que salió el tema de que Sakura me dijo que ella estaba enamorada de mí, entonces ella se puso muy roja, ¡se veía tan adorable!- paro un momento al sentir un aura asesina –jejej ¡de vergüenza teme! No seas celoso, en fin ella me explico que si estuvo enamorada de mí, pero que ya lo había superado, que alguien mas- le lanzo una mirada de complicidad al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo- la había enamorado, pero que esa persona la abandono hoy, que ella no sabia que hizo para que se enojara y que si el ya no quería nada con ella, entonces se alejaría y no lo buscaría.

En ese monto Sasuke sintió que nuevamente tenía vida, ¡ella rechazo a naruto por mí! Pensó con regocijo.

-¡haa! Y dijo que iría a visitar a su viejo amigo Kiba, a Tokio, ya sabes para recordar viejos tiempos y poder consolarse en brazos conocidos.

Al ver que la cara de Sasuke se volvía completamente blanca (más de lo natural) ahogo una carcajada, y rápidamente agrego.

-Pero parece que parte mañana, horita debe de estar en su apartamento, sola, destrozada y mu- Oyeee- se interrumpió al ver que su amigo salir corriendo del bar.

No pudo si no soltar una tremenda carcajada, vaya que su amigo estaba enamorado.

Mira que creerle lo del viaje… después de todo una empleada como lo era Hinata, no podía simplemente salir de viaje sin consentimiento de su jefe, y ese jefe era Sasuke.

Sonrió feliz de que su mejor amigo por fin encontrara el amor y más al darse cuenta de que seguía lloviendo y a su amigo parecía habérsele olvidado el hecho de que tenía un auto estacionado en la acera.

_No creerías las cosas que he hecho por ella…_

.

* * *

.

**Notas: **

¡Hola!

Este jueves 4 de septiembre murió el talentoso y gran maestro de la música _Gustavo _ _Cerati._

Este es un humilde tributo a tan gran estrella.

Disfrute mucho escribirlo, espero ustedes disfruten leerlo.

Y bueno como diría el gran Gustavo: "Gracias totales" Por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo.

**Editado: 16/Abril/2016 **


End file.
